The Immortals
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Manusia bukanlah lagi makhluk hidup yang menjadi penguasa utama Bumi. Bukan. Kedudukan manusia sebagai sang penguasa Bumi telah tergeser oleh ras makhluk hidup yang lainnya. Makhluk hidup yang jauh lebih kuat, pintar, dan tak terkalahkan. DISCONTINUED
1. the lovers

**A/N : **Iya, iya… Gue masih punya banyaaaakkk banget tanggungan fic. I know. Tiga fic collab dan ada 2 fic sendiri. Gue tau. Tau banget, malahan. Tapi, gue mau bikin fic ini! Mau bangetttt! Ini pasti gara-gara gue baru nonton 'The Daybreaker' sama selesai presentasi internal sama eksternal! Jiwa-jiwa galau sama labilnya masih kerasa banget ini. Hahahah!

**Disclaimer : **Karakter YGO kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi. Sementara ide cerita ter-influence sama film 'The Daybreaker'.

**Warning : **puppyshipping. Dan ini adalah VAMPIRE FIC! Sedikit gore dan gloomy.

**Iklan : **'Triple Dates' udah update, lho. Ada di bagian crossover DNXYGO. Hehehe.

* * *

Bumi.

Planet biru tempat manusia tinggal sekarang sudah mulai berubah.

Manusia bukanlah lagi makhluk hidup yang menjadi penguasa utama Bumi. Bukan. Kedudukan manusia sebagai sang penguasa Bumi telah tergeser oleh ras makhluk hidup yang lainnya. Makhluk hidup yang jauh lebih kuat, pintar, dan tak terkalahkan.

_Vampire._

XXX

THE IMMORTALS © are. key. take. tour

Yu-Gi-OH! Duel Monster © Kazuki Takahashi

The Daybreaker © Lionsgate and The Spierig Brothers

XXX

**Earth. Domino City. 2020**

Suasana kota di siang hari tampak begitu sepi. Jalan raya yang biasanya padat tak ada satu pun mobil yang melintas. Tepi jalan dan pertokoan yang biasanya pada juga seolah-olah telah ditinggalkan oleh para pengguna serta pembelinya. Begitu sepi, bagaikan kota mati.

Namun, suasana kota beralih 180 derajat saat matahari mulai tenggelam dan bulan serta bintang ganti menerangi bumi. Ratusan gedung dan bangunan tinggi di kota itu menyala, seolah-olah sinar rembulan telah membangunkannya dari tidur panjang. Pintu-pintu dan jendela mulai terbuka menyambut malam. Aktivitas yang luar biasa padat juga terjadi di jalan raya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di trotoar untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka. Para murid juga mulai melakukan kegiatan belajar mereka di sekolah.

Dunia, telah terbalik.

Aktivitas siang hari telah ditinggalkan dan aktivitas malam hari dimaksimalkan.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam meluncur mulus melewati jalanan yang cukup padat. Sang pengemudinya adalah seorang pria berambut cokelat dan bermata biru. Jemari tangannya yang pucat mencengkeram setir dengan begitu erat sementara mata birunya menatap lurus ke jalanan yang semakin lama semakin terlihat lengang. Mobilnya telah ia arahkan ke sudut kota yang tidak terlalu ramai penduduk, menjauh dari keramaian kota.

Jauh dari kehidupan.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu akhirnya menepi di sebuah pondok kecil di pinggir danau. Pondok itu begitu terpencil dari mata dunia dan orang lain. Hanya ia dan penghuni pondok itu saja yang mengetahui keberadaan pasti pondok , bahkan danau itu.

Sang pemuda merapikan sedikit penampilannya mengunakan sebuah cermin infra merah. Setelah yakin dengan penampilan sudah cukup rapi, ia meraih beberapa kantung cokelat dari kursi belakang dan membawanya turun dari mobil. Langkah kakinya yang begitu pasti teredam oleh tebalnya rerumputan. Mata birunya masih terfokuskan pada pondok kecil yang semakin lama terlihat semakin jelas. Kayu gelondongan yang menjadi bahan utama pembentuk bangunan tampak bersinar pucat di bawah pantulan bulan. Pintu kayu yang menjadi satu-satunya jalur masuk mulai terlihat, membuat sang pemuda tersenyum.

Akhirnya, kakinya telah sampai di beranda pondok. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Dengan sabar, ia menunggu pintu untuk dibukakan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Seto!" sapa sang pemuda berambut pirang gembira. Wajahnya tampak begitu berseri-seri saat mendapati sang pemuda bermata biru berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang bernama Seto hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk pemuda satunya lagi. Sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan ke dahi pemuda berambut pirang. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Katsuya?" tanya Seto sambil melangkah masuk.

Pemuda bernama Katsuya itu mengangguk antusias. Ia menggiring Seto ke sebuah sofa empuk berwarna merah. Pondok kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu tak memiliki ruangan yang begitu besar. Satu ruangan cukup untuk kehidupannya. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _queen size _terletak di sudut ruangan, tepat di bawah jendela kecil. Sebuah _loveseat _berwarna merah cukup untuk menjamu tamunya yang tak banyak. Meja kecil yang mencakup sebagai meja tamu dan meja makan tertata tepat di depan sofa tersebut. Di seberang kedua _upholstery _tersebut berdirilah sebuah TV kecil berukuran 14 inch.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Seto khawatir sambil meletakkan kantung-kantung yang ia bawa ke atas _counter _dapur. "Aku membawakanmu beberapa bahan makanan lagi."

"aku sudah makan, Seto." balas Katsuya lembut. Ia terus memperhatikan Seto meletakkan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam lemari pendingin dan lemari penyimpanan. "Kau sendiri?"

Seto terdiam sesaat begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Katsuya. Butuh jeda waktu sekitar satu menit bagi sang pemuda berambut cokelat untuk membalas perkataan Katsuya. "… Ya. Aku sudah makan." Lalu ia kembali memasukkan makanan ke lemari penyimpanan dan mengosongkan bawaannya.

Katsuya menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengambil sebuah gelas. Seto sendiri hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan penuh pertanyaan. Namun, segala pertanyaan tersebut terjawab saat Katsuya mengambil sebuah pisau dapur dan mulai mengiris telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Katsuya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Seto, panik. Ia mencoba menghentikan tindakan Katsuya untuk melukai dirinya, namun itu semua telah terjadi. Katsuya menggenggam erat telapak tangannya yang terluka dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes darah mengalir dari tangannya ke dalam gelas.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, Seto. Kau harus makan. Kau bisa mati kalau terus menolak untuk meminum darah." ucap Katsuya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan gelas berisi darahnya kepada Seto. "Ditambah lagi, sekarang kalian sedang kekurangan suplai darah, kan? Minumlah."

Seto menatap gelas berisi darah itu dan Katsuya bergantian. Ia tak mau mengambil gelas itu, namun kebutuhan dirinya sebagai seorang_ vampire _mengharuskannya untuk minum darah. Sementara itu, ia sudah lama sekali tidak meminum darah manusia. Darah segar, tanpa tambahan apapun. Bahkan darah campuran pun juga sudah lama tak ia sentuh.

Ragu-ragu, Seto akhirnya mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Katsuya dan meminum isinya. Sebuah erangan penuh kenikmatan terdengar dari Seto saat ia meminum habis darah di dalam gelas hingga ke tetes terakhirnya.

Sementara itu, Katsuya hanya memperhatian gerak-gerik Seto sambil tersenyum sedih. Begitu sang _vampire _menghabiskan minumnya, Katsuya langsung mengambil gelas itu dan mencucinya. Seto sendiri tampak begitu merasa bersalah karena membuat pemuda di hadapannya itu sampai harus melukai dirinya sendiri. Deminya…

"Katsuya, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu…" gumam Seto. Mata birunya menatap ke lantai, malu.

"Sudahlah, Seto. Aku sendiri tidak apa-apa, kok." sahut Katsuya yang sekarang sibuk mengeringkan gelas.

"Tapi, aku sengaja menyembunyikanmu disini bukan sebagai…"

Kalimat Seto terhenti ketika sepasang bibir mengunci bibirnya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang diberikan diantara mereka. Terbuai dengan kerinduan dan keinginan untuk terus bersama yang tak mungkin terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Katsuya memutuskan untuk menjauhkan bibirnya dari Seto. Sebuah senyum singkat tampak di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikanku disini bukan sebagai pemasok darah segar bagimu." ucap Katsuya lembut sambil mengelus pipi Seto. "Aku tahu alasanmu menyembunyikanku disini karena kau…"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." sambung Seto. "Aku tak ingin kau menjadi sepertiku. Aku juga tak ingin kau menjadi bagian dari pasokan darah bagi… kaumku." Seto lalu melangkah maju dan menarik Katsuya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Katsuya menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya. "Aku tahu." bisiknya lembut.

* * *

Seto memarkir mobilnya ke parkiran khusus baginya. Dengan langkah angkuh ia berjalan melewati deret demi deret mobil-mobil lainnya yang juga terparkir di area parkir tersebut. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan perasaan apapun. Koper berwarna abu-abu terus ia genggam dengan begitu erat, sementara _trench coat _putihnya berkibar-kibar di belakangnya. Saatnya untuk bekerja.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Kaiba."

"Selamat malam, Tuan."

Sebagai seorang _Vice CEO _di perusahaan itu, sudah sewajarnya Seto mendapatkan sapaan penuh hormat dari semua orang yang ada di gedung itu. Seperti biasanya, ia menghiraukan sapaan tak penting para pegawainya dan terus melangkah ke dalam elevator untuk menuju ruang rapat. Tinggal lima menit lagi rapat dimulai dan ia hampir terlambat.

"Hei, Seto." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut tiga warna dari dalam lift.

"Atem." gumam Seto sopan sambil mengangguk. Ia kemudian memijit nomer lantai tujuannya dan berdiri di samping pemuda bernama Atem itu.

"Gozaburo baru saja menyuruhku untuk mencarimu." kata Atem. Suara baritonnya memecahkan keheningan sesaat di dalam elevator. Sepasang mata merah milik Atem diarahkan lurus ke arah Seto. "Kemana saja kau? _Handphone-_mu tidak aktif."

"Bukan urusanmu, sepupu." Balas Seto ketus. Wajahnya terus menunjukkan ekspresi dingin.

Atem terdiam sesaat, menanti respon lainnya dari sang sepupu, namun hal itu tak kunjung terjadi. Atem mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Terserah padamu kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi, Gozaburo mulai curiga denganmu. Kau sering sekali hilang entah kemana."

Seto masih terdiam.

Atem menghela napas panjang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sifat sepupunya yang dingin ini. Bahkan jauh sebelum ia menjadi _vampire, _Seto sudah memiliki sikap dingin seperti itu. "Kau tahu, Seth. Tadi aku melihat para polisi kembali menangkap seorang _vampire _yang menjadi buas. Ia hampir saja memangsa pejalan kaki yang lewat di depannya."

Tak ada respon apapun dari Seto, namun Atem memutuskan untuk terus berceloteh. "Semakin hari semakin banyak saja _vampire _yang berubah menjadi beringas karena kekurangan darah."

"Justru itu tugasmu, kan, Atem?" ucap Seto tiba-tiba. "Sebagai ilmuwan yang memimpin penelitian, seharusnya kau tahu betul permasalahan kita saat ini."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu betul kalau kita mulai kekurangan darah sementara pasokan darah kita semakin menipis. Ya, aku tahu." ujar Atem sambil memutar bola matanya. Jengah. "Tapi, mencari darah pengganti itu tidak gampang, Seto. Butuh waktu dan penelitian yang matang sebelum kami bisa melempar produk ke pasar. Kau mau perusahaan kita yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi perusahaan penyediaan darah ini tercoreng namanya hanya karena darah pengganti yang menelan korban jiwa?"

Seto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu.

Apa yang dikatakan dan diceritakan Atem di dalam lift adalah benar. Kondisi para _vampire _yang telah mendominasi bumi saat ini dalam keadaan bahaya. Semakin banyaknya _vampire _membuat keberadaan manusia semakin terpojok. Terutama sejak pemerintah dunia mencanangkan program penangkapan manusia demi pasokan darah segar setiap harinya. Keberadaan manusia semakin menipis saja setiap harinya. Semakin sedikit manusia, semakin sedikit pula pasokan darah bagi para _vampire. _

Kaiba Corporation sendiri adalah perusahaan yang bergerak sebagai penyuplai darah segar manusia. Perusahaan ini menyimpan beberapa manusia untuk diambil darahnya dan kemudian diberikan kepada masyarakat luas. Masyarakat sendiri nantinya akan mengolah darah tersebut dalam berbagai makanan dan minuman sehari-hari, seperti mencampur darah ke dalam kopi mereka atau sebagai _frosting _kue mereka. Sialnya, kejayaan perusahaan ini sekarang berada di ujung tanduk karena persedian manusia milik mereka mulai menipis. Ditambah lagi manusia-manusia yang ada dalam genggaman mereka menolak untuk dikembangbiakkan sehingga proses regenerasi manusia semakin sulit.

Para _vampire _di ambang kemusnahan.

DING!

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga pada lantai yang mereka tuju. Seto melirik jam tangannya dan mengerang pelan. Lewat tiga menit. Gozaburo pasti akan marah besar pada keduanya. "Ayo, Atem. Kita sudah terlambat tiga menit." ajak Seto sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Salah siapa sampai aku ikut terlambat begini…" gerutu Atem yang berlari-lari kecil untuk mengimbangi kecepatan sepupunya.

Mereka sampai di ruang rapat sekitar tiga menit setelahnya. Berarti, keduanya terlambat sekitar enam menit. Di dalam ruang rapat sudah menunggu para petinggi-petinggi perusahaan dan beberapa petinggi pemerintah serta militer. Di ujung ruangan, duduklah seorang pria paruh baya dengan tatapan duduk tenang. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah dua orang _vampire _muda yang baru masuk itu.

"Kalian terlambat." ucap Kaiba Gozaburo tegas. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruang rapat yang hening itu.

"Maafkan kami atas keterlambatan kami." kata Seto meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan. Gerakan tersebut langsung diikuti oleh Atem yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Gozaburo sendiri mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah. Sekarang, duduk pada kursi kalian masing-masing dan kita mulai rapatnya."

Seto dan Atem memberikan anggukan kepala singkat kepada sang CEO Kaiba Corp sambil mengambil tempat pada masing-masing di kiri dan kanan Gozaburo.

"Kita hari ini akan membahas mengenai epidemi yang terjadi di kalangan masyarakat." kata seorang peneliti yang mereka kenal sebagai Ryou. _Vampire _berambut putih itu kemudian memijit tombol pada _controller_-nya dan menyalakan presentasinya. Sebuah gambar grafik terpampang di proyektor. "Melalui grafik ini, kita bisa melihat bahwa persedian darah bagi masyarakat kita semakin hari semakin berkurang. Yang lebih buruk lagi, kita semakin lama semakin kekurangan pemasok darah kita. Manusia." _Slide _berganti lagi untuk menunjukkan penurunan drastis jumlah manusia. "Bila kita tidak segera membuat penggantinya, dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan seluruh _vampire _akan berubah menjadi seperti ini." Kali ini di proyektor menunjukkan gambar seorang _vampire _yang telah berhari-hari tidak meminum darah manusia. Ia telah berubah menjadi makhluk setengah kelelawar dan setengah manusia. Tangannya telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi sayap bersisik. Rambutnya menipis dan taringnya semakin memanjang.

Beberapa orang di dalam ruang rapat berjengit melihat penampilan mengerikan tersebut, termasuk Gozaburo. Hanya Seto dan Atem yang menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Kondisi ini bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, termasuk kita." lanjut Ryou. "Dalam tiga bulan lagi, ini akan terjadi pada kita semua. _Vampire _akan musnah bila kita tidak segera mengantisipasi kekurangan darah ini."

"Menarik, Dokter Ryou." kata Gozaburo. "Tuan-Tuan sekalian, apa yang dipresentasikan oleh Dokter Ryou ada benarnya. Kekurangan darah ini telah menjadi epidemi dan akan semakin parah apabila kita tidak segera mengantisipasinya. Bagaimana penelitian darah penggantinya, Dokter Yami?" Kali ini Gozaburo melirik Atem yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Masih dalam tahap penelitian, _Sir." _balas Atem tegas.

Terlihat raut tak senang di wajah Gozaburo. "Sudah berapa lama kau meneliti ini, Yami? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendapatkan hasil yang pasti?"

"Karena saya tidak ingin membahayakan jiwa konsumen kita. Saya berjanji, setelah saya dan tim saya menemukan pengganti yang cocok, pasti akan saya beritahukan pada Anda."

Gozaburo hanya mendengus pelan saat mendengar balasan dari Atem. Sang pemuda berambut bintang itu terdengar kesal dengan perkataan Gozaburo. Wajar saja. Sudah berhari-hari Atem dan timnya meneliti pengganti yang cocok di bawah tekanan dari pihak perusahaan. Tekanan demi tekanan membuat timnya tak sanggup bekerja secara maksimal.

"Meskipun pihak penelitian kita memberikan laporan yang mengecewakan hari ini," Atem menggeram pelan mendengar ejekan dari pamannya itu. "tapi para prajurit kita telah berprestasi. Ceritakan kepada yang lainnya apa yang kalian dapatkan kemarin, Marik, Bakura."

Kedua kapten angkatan perang yang khusus didirikan oleh pemerintah untuk menangkap manusia itu berdiri. Wajah bangga dan sombong tampak pada keduanya. "Kami baru saja berhasil menangkap sekitar dua puluh manusia dalam pelariannya." cerita Bakura, sementara Marik tersenyum bangga sambil membusungkan dada.

"Bagus." Gozaburo tersenyum kecil. "Semuanya dalam keadaan baik, kan?"

"Tentu, Tuan. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang terluka sama sekali. Sayang kalau harus membuang darah barang setetes saja pada masa-masa sulit seperti ini." Giliran Marik yang angkat bicara.

"Bagus." Gozaburo kemudian melirik Atem seraya berkata, "Berita seperti itulah yang ingin kudengar dari divisimu. Yami."

Atem hanya bisa menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja.

* * *

"Brengsek!" umpat Atem kesal. "Memangnya ia pikir aku tidak berusaha sama sekali, apa!"

"Sudahlah, Atem. Memang sudah kodratmu untuk dihina-dina di depan rapat." ejek Bakura yang kemudian mendapat hadiah lemparan asbak rokok oleh Atem.

"Tapi, menambah hanya dua puluh orang rasanya tidak akan berarti apa-apa pada perubahan ini…" gumam Ryou muram sambil mengaduk-aduk kopinya. Tentu, dengan campuran 20% darah di dalamnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak menghargai usahaku dan Marik, Ryou?" gerutu Bakura. "Kami berdua dan tim kami berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menangkap manusia-manusia itu!"

"Mempertaruhkan nyawa?" ulang Seto penasaran.

"Manusia sekarang ternyata telah mempersenjatai diri masing-masing dengan pasak perak." kata Marik menjelaskan. Ia bergidik pelan saat mengingat-ingat pasak itu menancap di jantung komradnya. "Saat itu menusuk jantungmu, kau akan langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Sama persis seperti saat kau terkena sinar matahari."

"Auch. Itu pasti menyakitkan." celetuk Atem sambil mengerenyit ngeri. Sang _vampire _berambut tiga warna itu lalu menyeruput kopi bercampur darahnya itu.

"Hai semuanya. Sudah selesai rapatnya?" sapa seorang pria mungil berwajah sama dengan Atem. Berdiri di sebelahnya pemuda lain berkulit gelap dengan wajah mirip Marik.

"Yugi!" seru Atem gembira. Ia kemudian berlari menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kemana saja kau, Malik?" tanya Marik sambil memeluk pinggang ramping kembarannya dan meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Malik.

"Aku sibuk di ruang penyimpanan, menyimpan manusia yang baru kalian tangkap." sahut Malik. "Banyak juga hasil tangkapan kalian hari ini."

Yugi berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Seto. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu sedang mengaduk-aduk kopinya dan meminumnya. "Kau… tidak meminum darah lagi, Seto?" tanya Yugi khawatir.

Perkataan Yugi langsung membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Seto menoleh tajam ke arah _vampire _bermata biru itu. Ekspresi khawatir bercampur takut terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

"Seto… Kalau kau tidak minum darah, bisa-bisa kau berubah menjadi makhluk yang kupresentasikan barusan…" gumam Ryou khawatir.

"Aku sudah cukup minum di rumah."

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini, lebih baik kau minum darah sebanyak yang kau bisa, Seto. Sebelum darah menjadi barang langka." usul Marik.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah minum cukup darah."

"Berapa? Dua tetes?" ejek Bakura.

Seto meletakkan gelas kopinya ke atas meja dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan suara gebrakan yang cukup kencang. Mata birunya memancarkan amarah dan kekesalan pada _vampire _yang lainnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Seto beranjak dari ruangannya dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

* * *

Seto berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan kaca. Di balik kaca tersebut, Seto bisa melihat deretan manusia di jejerkan dalam sebuah rak besi. Tubuh mereka yang telanjang terikat pada rak besi yang menahan mereka. Begitu banyak selang mencuat dari masing-masing individu dan darah segar mengalir dari tiap selang. Entah dari tubuh bagian mana darah-darah itu diambil, Seto tak mau memikirkannya.

Sang _vampire _berambut cokelat itu meletakkan tangannya ke permukaan kaca yang dingin. Tidak. Ia tak akan membiarkan Katsuya diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tidak mau.

"Katsuya…" bisik Seto pelan sambil menempelkan dahinya ke kaca.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Kaiba Gozaburo yang kebetulan lewat mendengar nama kekasih putranya diucapkan.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : **Hyaaaa… Sampah macem apa lagi yang gue buat sekarang? #headbang Hahahah! Duh, maaf banget, ya, kalo terkesan abal dan aneh. Semoga chapter berikutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi. Amin! Ayo, ayo! Review! Hehehe.

Adieu.


	2. the devil

**A/N : **Hyaaaa… Sumpah yang chapter satu kemaren banyak banget typonya… salah eyd, dkk. Kampret… Haduh. Ini lagunya gak pas. Masa' bikin ff gloomy bin suram begini lagunya Mika? Yang 'Touches You' pula. _I wanna be your brother. Wanna be your father too. Never make you run for cover even if they want us to. I wanna be your sister. Wanna be your mother too. I wanna be. Wanna be whatever else that touches you.' _Haih. Dan sekarang berganti ke 'Marukaite Chikyuu Poland version'. Lucuuuu~! XD Hyaaa… Dan sekarang ganti ke Spain.

Tapi, entah kenapa gue sangat bisa membayangkan Sugar Baby menyanyikan 'Touches You' buat Joujou…

Ah, anyway. Gue kembali lagi dengan chapter 2! Woohoo! Lama, ya update-nya? Soalnya gue masih ada ujian lagi 1 minggu. Kemaren aja gara-gara kalap presentasi udah kelar, gue bikin cerita ini. Padahal, tanggungan gue masih ada seminggu lagi. Ahahaha! Mana presentasi kemaren mesti dibuat design report-nya pula. Halah… Dan salah satu yang bikin gue lama update adalah kegiatan keluarga yang jalan-jalan mulu sama NANCY DREW : WARNINGS AT WAVERLY ACADEMY yang gokil sangat! Hahaha! Ah, tapi gak sehoror yang gue perkirakan. Masih seruan yang THE SECRET OF SCARLET HAND sama SHADOW RANCH and DANGER BY DESIGN. Kereeennn…

**Disclaimer : **Punya Om Kazuki Takahashi. Jadi, karakter gokil nan edan ini bukan punya gue. Tau kenapa? Kalo YGO punya gue, Jou gak mungkin naksir Mai, tapi naksir Seto. Dan pasti bakal lebih banyak scene puppyshipping daripada duel gaje para karakternya.

**Warning : **Puppyshipping. Blood. Gore. Dan all the pretty things in vampire land. Hahaha! Welcome to the land of vampire, guys! Zombie? BASI! #tampoled

* * *

Dingin.

Hening.

Berdiri sepanjang hari, diapit palang-palang besi yang begitu kokoh membuatnya merasa sangat _claustrophobic. _Sayang, ia tak sanggup berbuat banyak atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Kakinya mulai kelelahan menopang beban tubuhnya walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya berdiri pada kedua kakinya. Sebuah dudukan kecil terletak tepat di antara selangkangannya, menjadi sebuah kursi kecil. Tak nyaman, tentu saja, karena terbuat dari besi. Padat, keras, dan dingin. Sama seperti suasana ruangan yang luar biasa luasnya itu.

Dingin.

Mencekam.

Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Berkali-kali tangannya mencoba untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun, namun apa daya. Kedua tangannya terbelenggu dengan begitu erat pada palang-palang besi yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Rantai besi berceloteh saat ia melemaskan dan meregangkan tangannya, seolah-olah mengingatkannya akan keadaannya yang tidak berdaya. Bukan hanya tangannya yang terbelenggu besi berat, namun juga kedua pergelangan kakinya. Belum lagi sabuk-sabuk besar melilit tubuh rampingnya, menekan tubuh kurus itu semakin merapat pada papan besi yang menjadi sandaran. Lagi-lagi kontak pada benda dingin sepanjang hari yang membuatnya menggigil.

Tak ada satu pun anggota tubuhnya yang sanggup ia gerakan, bahkan kepalanya. Sebuah alat aneh terpasang di lehernya. Cukup besar hingga memaksanya untuk terus menatap lurus ke depan. Hanya lirikan yang menyakitkan mata yang membuatnya dapat melirik kiri dan kanannya. Alat aneh itu memiliki pasangannya yang terpasang di atas kepalanya. Kawat tipis menghubungkan kedua alat terpisah itu, membuat keduanya menjepit begitu erat kepalanya, mencegah mulutnya untuk terbuka. Dengan ini, komunikasi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Terbelenggu dan tak sanggup berbuat banyak masih belum sebanding dengan rasa sakit serta nyeri yang menyergap di sekujur tubuhnya.

Puluhan jarum-jarum yang tajam dan begitu besar menusuk hampir di setiap kulitnya, menembus epidermis dan langsung menuju pembuluh darahnya. Puluhan pula selang-selang tipis tersambung pada jarum itu dimana cairan berwarna merah segar mengalir tiap detiknya. Ia tak tahu kemana cairan tersebut dialirkan. Namun, yang ia ketahui hanya satu.

Mereka menyedot darahnya secara paksa. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu diperlakukan layaknya sapi perahan yang diambil susunya. Hanya saja, mereka bukan sapi. Mereka manusia. Dan yang disedot dari mereka juga bukan susu, melainkan darah.

Darah untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup para _vampire._

XXX

THE IMMORTALS © are. key. take. tour

Yu-Gi-OH! Duel Monster © Kazuki Takahashi

The Daybreaker © Lionsgate and The Spierig Brothers

XXX

Marik dan Bakura berjalan dengan langkah pasti ke dalam kantor Kaiba Gozaburo. Sang pemimpin Kaiba Corp telah mengutus sekretarisnya untuk memanggil kedua kapten tersebut. Katanya, sebuah pembicaraan penting ingin ia lakukan dengan kedua prajurit terbaik Kaiba Corp. Begitu rahasia dan penting, sampai-sampai Gozaburo tak mengijinkan kedua prajurit itu memberitahu siapapun perihal pertemuan ketiganya. Bahkan, kepada kekasih masing-masing.

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan kita?" tanya Marik gelisah.

"Entahlah. Nanti juga kita tahu. Ayo." ucap Bakura sambil mendorong pintu menuju kantor pribadi sang CEO.

"Bakura. Marik." sapa sang CEO. _Vampire _itu sedang menuangkan darah segar ke dalam gelas anggurnya. "Kalian sudah mendapat pesanku, rupanya. Bagus."

Perlahan-lahan, Gozaburo berjalan kembali ke singgasananya; sebuah kursi kerja empuk yang terbuat dari kulit mahal. Ia meneguk sedikit demi sedikit darah dalam gelasnya dan memejamkan mata penuh kenikmatan. Ia langsung menatap Bakura dan Marik setelah menikmati sesaat darah yang baru saja ia teguk. "Darah ini baru diambil tadi pagi dari persediaan kita." ujar Gozaburo santai sambil mengangkat gelasnya. "Masih hangat dan bau manusia menguar begitu kuat dari darah ini." lanjutnya seraya menghirup aroma dari darah tersebut.

Bakura dan Marik hanya menatap pimpinan mereka. Tak satupun di antara keduanya berani berkata-kata sebelum disuruh.

"Sayangnya, sumber darah kita ini mulai menipis." kata Gozaburo sambil memandang darah tersebut dengan tatapan sedih. "Dibutuhkan lebih banyak dari dua puluh manusia yang kalian tangkap baru-baru ini untuk bisa terus mencukupi kebutuhan darah kita."

"Tapi, Tuan." Bakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara sebelum dipersilakan. "Yami Atem dan timnya sedang mati-matian membuat darah pengganti. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ia bisa…"

Perkataan Bakura terhenti di tengah jalan saat Gozaburo memukul tangannya ke atas meja. Beberapa dokumen dan peralatan kantor lainnya yang berada di atas meja ikut bergeser karena getarannya. Bakura dan Marik sendiri tersentak kaget. Nyali mereka langsung ciut saat melihat raut kemarahan yang begitu jelas pada wajah Gozaburo. Entah karena apa ia marah. Mungkin karena Bakura sudah lancang berbicara sebelum disuruh. Mungkin juga bukan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penelitiannya itu!" sembur Gozaburo murka. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Yang aku pedulikan adalah kehidupan perusahaan ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan! Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah darah segar dengan aroma yang begitu khas ini bisa terus ada dalam genggamanku!"

Kedua kapten pasukan khusus itu hanya sanggup terpaku dalam diam. Kepala keduanya tertunduk menatap lantai berlapis karpet yang mereka pijak.

Gozaburo menegak kembali beberapa teguk darah segar untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan sebentar matanya untuk meresapi rasa dan aroma memabukkan yang dikeluarkan darah tersebut, menyebar hingga ke ubun-ubun. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia membuka kembali matanya dan berkata, "Sayangnya, tak semua orang sepaham denganku dan memutuskan untuk membantu beberapa manusia dalam persembunyian."

Mendengar kalimat ini, Bakura dan Marik langsung mendongakkan kepala mereka, terkejut.

"Mungkin hal ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagi kalian berdua, namun inilah kenyataannya." Gozaburo berjalan menuju sebuah jendela besar yang langsung berhadapan dengan hiruk pikuk perkotaan di malam hari. Darah kental dalam gelas anggurnya ia putar-putar untuk lebih mengeluarkan aromanya. "Aku punya tugas khusus untuk kalian berdua. Hanya kalian. Aku mau kalian mengawasi Seto."

Marik mengernyitkan kening saat nama temannya disebut. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi, untuk apa kami mengawasi Seto?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku curiga ia membantu seorang manusia untuk kabur." balas Gozaburo. "Awasi terus Seto, dan bila kalian berhasil menemukan persembunyian manusia itu, lekas beritahu aku. Aku ingin melihat secara langsung penangkapannya."

Bakura dan Marik hanya sanggup mengangguk mengiyakan. Bagaimanapun juga, perintah adalah perintah, walaupun mereka tak sanggup mengkhianati teman sendiri.

* * *

"Seto!" seru Katsuya gembira saat melihat kedatangan kekasihnya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri sang _vampire _dan memeluknya erat. "Aku merindukanmu!" Suaranya sedikit terpendam oleh dada bidang milik Seto.

Sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Seto. Ia balas memeluk sang kekasih sambil berbisik, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Katsuya."

Katsuya tersenyum manis dan memberikan kecupan selamat datang pada Seto. Ia kemudian menarik lengan Seto menuju dapur dan memberikan sebuah cangkir dengan darah segar mengisi hampir setengahnya. Tentu, hal ini membuat Seto tekejut dan panik setengah mati.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh minum darah darimu, Katsuya!" bentak Seto kesal dan frustrasi. "Kalau begini terus setiap hari, kau bisa kehabisan darah! Selain itu, kau melukai tubuhmu! Itu tidak baik!"

"Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin kau mati, Seto." bisik Katsuya lembut. Seulas senyum sedih terlihat pada wajah manisnya. "Kalau kau terus menerus menolak untuk meminum darah, bisa-bisa kau berubah menjadi _vampire _buas itu. Akhir-akhir ini mereka berkeliaran di kota-kota, mencari mangsa melalui sesama _vampire. _Aku tak ingin kau berubah menjadi seperti itu, Seto. Aku ingin kau tetap sehat."

"Tapi kalau begini terus…"

"Makanya, pastikan kau minum darah paling tidak satu kali setiap harinya supaya aku tidak khawatir akan kesehatanmu terus menerus." kata Katsuya tegas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Seto lembut dengan tangan kirinya yang diperban. Sepertinya ia melukai telapak kirinya untuk mengambil darah.

"Katsuya…" Seto menggenggam tangan beperban itu dan mendekatkannya ke bibir. Kehangatan yang menenangkan dapat ia rasakan memancar dari kulit lembut sang kekasih. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, serta meneduhkan. Sambil tersenyum, Seto mengambil gelas berisi darah itu dari tangan sang kekasih dan meneguknya, disaksikan oleh Katsuya sendiri. "Terima kasih. Darahmu memang yang paling enak dari yang pernah kuicipi." kata Seto lembut dan menyerahkan kembali gelas tersebut pada Katsuya.

"Terima kasih." balas Katsuya pelan sebelum berlari kecil menuju tempat pencucian piring. Sekilas, Seto bisa melihat sepuhan merah menjalar di kedua pipi Katsuya dan menciptakan rona yang sangat menarik.

Setelah Katsuya selesai mencuci bersih gelas itu, ia dan Seto duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu bidang sang _vampire _berambut cokelat. Katsuya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan suhu dingin yang memancar dari kulit sang kekasih. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah keberadaan Seto di sampingnya dan itu sudah cukup.

"Kau tahu," ucap Seto membuka pembicaraan mereka. Tangannya ia lingkarkan dengan santai pada pundak Katsuya. "Bakura dan Marik baru saja kembali dari perburuan mereka."

"Oya? Berapa banyak yang mereka bawa pulang?" tanya Katsuya ringan.

"Sekitar dua puluhan."

"… Banyak juga…"

Lalu keheningan kembali menjangkiti di antara mereka. Seto sendiri diam-diam mencatat dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk tidak membuka topik mengenai jumlah manusia hasil tangkapan perusahaannya. Itu hanya membuat Katsuya semakin sedih dan depresi mengingat adiknya, Shizuka, juga masih berada di luar sana sebagai manusia. Entah dimana sang adik berada. Seto tak sempat menyembunyikannya bersama kakaknya saat itu.

Membicarakan mengenai masa lalu, mau tak mau membuat Seto teringat akan hari pertama ia berubah menjadi _vampire, _serta hari pertama virus ini menyebar sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Seto dan Katsuya. Dua sejoli yang baru saja mendeklarasikan hubungan istimewa mereka ke hadapan publik sedang duduk berdampingan menatap matahari senja dari kamar Seto. Biasanya, mereka berdua harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini, namun keduanya lelah akan persembunyian mereka dan memutuskan untuk keluar lalu membeberkannya. Banyak pihak yang mencibir dan mencerca hubungan mereka. Maklum, masyarakat masih belum bisa menerima seutuhnya akan hubungan sesama jenis. Belum lagi para _fans _Seto yang kelewat maniak ikut serta membenci Katsuya dengan sepenuh hati mereka. Namun, tak sedikit juga pihak yang mendukung kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Diantaranya adalah adik mereka serta Kaiba Gozaburo. Sedikit mengejutkan memang, namun itulah faktanya. Mungkin hal ini juga terdasari dari latar belakang keluarga Katsuya yang memiliki perusahaan sebesar Kaiba Corp. Hubungan bisnis yang baik harus terus dijaga, bagaimana pun caranya.

Namun, keseharian mereka sore itu akan berakhir hanya karena kedatangan Gozaburo.

"Ayah?" gumam Seto, bingung. Saat ini, ia melihat ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu menuju kamarnya. Setelan hitam-hitam masih melekat rapi di sekujur tubuh sang Kaiba senior. Kulitnya sedikit pucat, membuat Seto agak khawatir pada kesehatan ayahnya. "Tumben Ayah sudah pulang jam segini. Biasa sampai malam." ucap Seto sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diikuti Katsuya.

"Ah, ya… " gumam Gozaburo pelan. Matanya menatap berkeliling kamar putra sulungnya itu dengan pandangan yang agak menerawang.

Seto tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, bahkan tak menggerakkan sedikitpun anggota tubuhnya. Ia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, menunggu respon dari ayahnya. Meskipun dahinya agak berkerenyit, bingung akan sikap sang ayah yang seperti linglung itu. Selain itu, kulitnya begitu pucat, bahkan hampir putih seputih kertas.

"Seto," Akhirnya sang Kaiba senior berbicara. Matanya masih belum fokus pada sosok Seto yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. "Kau tahu akan penelitian yang sedang ayah kembangkan di perusahaan, kan?" tanyanya.

Seto menggangguk pelan, tak mengerti kenapa sang ayah tiba-tiba membahas penelitian itu. Belum lagi di dalam ruangan itu ada Katsuya yang seharusnya tidak tahu mengenai penelitian rahasia itu. Bisa-bisa sang pemuda berambut pirang membocorkan rahasia perusahaan mereka ke ayahnya. Yah, meskipun Seto yakin Katsuya tidak akan melakukan tindakan serendah itu.

"Penelitiannya berhasil."

Kedua bola mata biru milik Seto membesar, kaget. Berhasil?

Penelitian yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Kaiba Corporation adalah sebuah penelitian untuk menghentikan umur manusia. Dengan kata lain, mereka sedang membuat sebuah obat yang sanggup menjadikan manusia _immortal, _abadi selamanya, awet muda, dan tanpa penyakit. Orang yang memakai obat itu akan bertahan terus pada umur dan kondisi fisiknya saat menegak obat tersebut. Hanya saja segala penyakit yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka akan sirna tanpa bekas, seolah-olah penyakit itu tak pernah ada. Tentu, dengan iming-iming keabadian selamanya harga obat ini akan melonjak sangat tinggi bila berhasil diciptakan. Mungkin, hanya kalangan terbatas yang sanggup membelinya dan menjadi abadi selamanya.

Sayang, keabadian seumur hidup tampaknya memberikan efek lainnya pada manusia.

"Be… Berhasil? Darimana Ayah tahu kalau penelitiannya berhasil?" tanya Seto. Ia perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekati sang ayah yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kaiba Gozaburo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan kulitnya yang semula berwarna kuning langsat telah berubah menjadi putih pucat. Paru-parunya yang berat karena kebiasaannya merokok entah kenapa berubah menjadi enteng dan ringan. Belum lagi pernapasannya yang selalu terganggu akibat kebiasaan buruknya itu ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan penyakit paru-parunya. Tubuh tuanya yang beberapa waktu lalu terasa sangat lemah tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa entah darimana.

"Kekuatan baru ini… Begitu luar biasa. Rasanya aku terlahir kembali…" gumam Gozaburo, masih mengagumi tubuhnya yang tanpa cacat. Tak ada nyeri sama sekali di persendiannya.

"Ayah mencobanya sendiri? Bagaimana kalau ada efek sampingnya?" tanya Seto sedikit khawatir. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya berkata akan lebih baik bila ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan kekasihnya. Mengikuti instingnya, Seto meraih tubuh ramping Katsuya dan menariknya ke belakang punggung, melindunginya.

Gozaburo mendongak menatap Seto setelah beberapa lama termenung. Sang CEO kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja ada. Obat seperti ini pasti ada efek sampingnya. Tenang saja, Seto ini tidak membahayakan jiwa." Gozaburo tersenyum lebar kepada Seto dan Katsuya yang meringkuk di balik punggung Seto. "Mungkin untuk menenangkan sedikit perasaan kalian, ada baiknya bila aku memberitahu efek sampingnya. Kalian mau tahu?"

Jauh di dalam lubuknya hatinya, Seto tak ingin tahu efek samping. Sama sekali tidak mau. Merasakan firasat buruk, Seto semakin mendekap Katsuya erat.

Senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajah Gozaburo. Melalui sela bibirnya, Seto dan Katsuya bisa melihat sepasang taring panjang. "Efek sampingnya hanya akan membuatmu haus akan darah manusia."

Sedetik kemudian, Gozaburo langsung menerjang keduanya. Seto langsung mundur dan mendorong Katsuya menjauh secara refleks, membuat sang _vampire _gagal mendapatkan mangsa pertamanya. Sebuah geraman penuh kekesalan keluar dari mulut Gozaburo yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali siap menerkam.

"KATSUYA, LARI!" jerit Seto pada sang kekasih.

Katsuya masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia bimbang, kemana harus lari. "Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu!" balas Katsuya.

"KATS…!" Belum sempat Seto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gozaburo menerjang ke arahnya. Beruntung Seto masih sanggup menghindar.

"Ayolah, Seto." bisik Gozaburo sambil berdiri. Terlihat sekali ia sudah mulai kesal dengan permainan kejar-kejaran ini. "Aku berusaha untuk membantumu. Memangnya kau tidak mau hidup abadi dan awet muda? Kau adalah putraku. Aset berharga bagi perusahaan. Mana mungkin aku mau membiarkanmu mati menua, Seto."

"Apanya yang obat?" bantah Seto. "Kau tidak menciptakan obat, Ayah. Kau menciptakan virus! Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah mau berubah menjadi _vampire _seperti Ayah!"

Gozaburo terkekeh pelan saat mendengar kata _vampire _keluar dari mulut Seto. "_Vampire, _ya? Kau benar juga, Seto. Kondisiku saat ini sangat mirip dengan _vampire. _Tapi, apa salahnya menjadi seorang _vampire_? Kita punya kekuatan besar dan yang penting abadi selamanya."

Tak sempat Seto membalas perkataan ayahnya, sang _vampire _kembali melancarkan serangan yang ketiga. Kali ini, usahanya tak sia-sia. Ia berhasil menyambar pundak Seto dan menghempaskan tubuh tinggi sang pemuda berambut cokelat ke dinding tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"SETO!" jerit Katsuya, panik. Dengan gerakan kalap, ia berusaha mendekati dan menolong kekasihnya, namun bentakan dari Seto membuat langkahnya terhenti di tengah jalan.

"Jangan! Lari, Katsuya! Selamatkan dirimu sendiri!" seru Seto. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya juga digigit oleh _vampire _ini. Baru saja Seto mencoba untuk berdiri dengan _support _dari tembok di belakangnya, sosok Kaiba Gozaburo sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Bayangan sang pria paruh baya itu membayangi Seto. Detik berikutnya, Gozaburo menarik Seto berdiri dan langsung menghujamkan taring-taringnya yang beracun, tepat ke pangkal leher Seto.

"ARRGGHH!" Jerit penuh kesakitan terdengar begitu memilukan dari mulut Seto. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang menahan sakit. Tangannya sibuk mencengkeram kemeja ayahnya begitu kuat, berusaha untuk mendorong laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menjauh darinya. Kakinya meronta-ronta, berusaha melarikan diri dari genggaman sang _vampire. _Sayang, semua usaha itu sia-sia belaka.

"SETO!" jerit Jounouchi Katsuya. Pemuda berambut pirang ini tak kuasa menahan tangis saat melihat kekasihnya dilukai seperti itu. Matanya membelalak lebar saat darah mengalir deras dari dua buah lubang kecil yang tercipta di leher Seto sementara Gozaburo sibuk mengisap tiap tetes darah yang keluar. "Se… Seto…" Ingin sekali ia menolong kekasihnya.

"La… Lari, Katsuya…" bisik Seto lemah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dengan susah payah, ia memfokuskan kedua matanya kepada wajah penuh air mata dan raut kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan oleh sang kekasih. Napas Seto semakin tersengal-sengal dan lambat. Sebentar lagi, kegelapan akan menyelimutinya. "Lari… Lari… Kat… Suya…"

Lalu kesadaran pun terenggut dari Seto. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap melemah dan akhirnya terkulai lemas dalam dekapan ayahnya. Gozaburo sendiri masih sibuk mengisap darah yang mengucur deras dari urat leher putranya dengan nafsu. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan kalau mangsa keduanya telah menghilang. Kabur entah kemana.

Seto tak terlalu mengingat bagaimana ia terbangun keesokkan harinya. Yang ia ketahui, tubuhnya sudah berubah. Kulitnya telah menjadi putih seputih kertas. Sepasang taring panjang muncul mengapit gigi serinya. Ia tak sanggup melihat bayangannya di cermin dan itu cukup membuatnya frustrasi. Seharian ia habiskan di rumah untuk mengikuti perkembangan berita. Akhirnya, 'obat' awet muda itu dipasarkan. Tentu, Gozaburo tidak menyebutkan efek sampingnya. Ia hanya menyebutkan segi-segi positif yang dihasilkan obat itu pada penggunanya.

Masalah haus darah tidak disinggungnya sedikitpun.

Sesuai dengan harapan sang CEO Kaiba Corp, 'obat' ciptaan perusahaannya itu menjadi populer di kalangan menengah ke atas. Banyak sekali orang-orang dengan uang banyak membeli obat tersebut. Mulai dari kalangan politikus sampai selebriti. Pengusaha dan beberapa orang lainnya yang takut mati juga ikut membeli 'obat' tersebut.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga obat itu tidaklah sempurna. Ia merubah orang menjadi _vampire _dan _vampire _membutuhkan darah. Hal inilah yang membuat obat ini menyebar ke kalangan luas. Kehausan darah yang diderita oleh mereka yang telah meneguk 'obat' tersebut membuat mereka menyerang manusia lainnya. Entah itu keluarganya, teman, rekan bisnis, ataupun orang yang mereka temui di jalan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seluruh dunia telah terinfeksi virus tersebut. Membuat manusia menjadi golongan tertindas sementara _vampire _menjadi superior.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Seto?"

Seto mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Katsuya. Rupanya pikirannya sempat melantur kembali ke masa lalu. "Maaf, aku bengong." ucap Seto lembut diiringi senyum hangat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Katsuya. Sang pemuda bermata cokelat ini kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak sang kekasih.

Tangan kanan Seto secara otomatis langsung merangkul pundak ramping Katsuya sambil berbisik pelan, "Aku… hanya teringat akan hari saat aku pertama kali menjadi _vampire. _Serta hari dimana kita berpisah."

Katsuya tak bereaksi apa-apa. Tentu, ia mengingat betul kejadian itu. Begitu mengerikan dan mencekam. Ia bahkan harus sembunyi dari dunia luar hampir enam bulan lebih sebelum Seto menemukannya. Selama enam bulan, ia hidup bagaikan binatang. Ia hanya tidur beralaskan rerumputan di hutan dan diatapi bintang-bintang. Semua makanan yang dia ambil hanyalah buah-buahan hutan dan beberapa pucuk daun untuk pencernaan. Kalaupun ia memakan daging, ia tak berani menyalakan api untuk memasak daging tersebut. Dengan kata lain, ia harus memakan daging itu mentah-mentah.

Keberuntungan keduanya tiba saat Seto pergi ke sebuah danau di dalam hutan tempat ia dan Katsuya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Katsuya yang juga rindu akan kebersamaan dengan kekasihnya kebetulan berada di tempat yang sama dan bertemulah mereka. Danau kenangan tempat mereka sering bercengkrama jauh dari mata dunia inilah yang kemudian dijadikan tempat persembunyian tetap oleh Seto bagi Katsuya. Pondok kecil dan sederhana dekat danau yang telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya menjadi pilihan bagi tempat berteduh Katsuya.

"Mungkin, ada baiknya bila aku tidak kabur saat itu…" bisik Katsuya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau menjadi _vampire?_" tanya Seto. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Katsuya.

"Kalau Paman menggigitku saat itu, kita tidak perlu terpisah seperti ini. Selain itu, kita akan terus bersama selamanya, Seto. Lagipula, kau akan abadi selamanya dan aku… aku akan menua, penyakitan, dan akhirnya mati. Kau tidak akan mencintaiku lagi bila aku sudah menua nanti. Kulitku akan keriput, tubuhku renta, lemah, tidak mena…"

Perkataan Katsuya terhenti saat Seto meraih kepala Katsuya diantara kedua tangannya dan mencium bibir ranum tersebut. Beberapa detik mereka terlarut dalam ciuman yang diberikan kekasihnya sebelum Seto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Katsuya dan berkata, "Aku tak peduli bagaimana penampilanmu. Aku tidak mencintai wajahmu, atau fisikmu, atau apapun itu. Yang aku cintai adalah kau, Jounouchi Katsuya. Hatimu, jiwamu, bukan fisikmu."

Katsuya terpaku sesaat mendengar perkataan Seto. Malu-malu, kepalanya ia rundukkan dan berbisik sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar, "Terima kasih, Seto."

Seto tersenyum lega dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat pada kening kekasihnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berubah menjadi _vampire _karena menjadi _vampire _tidak seenak yang kau duga."

"Kenapa? Karena harus minum darah?"

"Ugh. Darahnya saja masih tidak apa-apa. Tapi campurannya itu… Bayangkan darah dicampurkan ke dalam kopi. Ugh." Katsuya tertawa renyah saat melihat ekspresi Seto.

Kebersamaan yang mereka nikmati terpaksa dihentikan saat suara mobil terdengar. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan lebih dari dua. Selain itu, mobil yang datang juga bukan mobil biasa, tapi mobil militer. Angkatan khusus yang bertugas menangkapi manusia yang masih berkeliaran. Seto dan Katsuya tak sempat berbuat apa-apa ketika pasukan tersebut menyeruak turun dari mobil dan mendobrak pintu pondok tersebut. Senapan bius terarah langsung pada Katsuya. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Seto yang melindungi Katsuya.

"Sudah kuduga." Terdengar suara berat yang begitu familiar. Langkah kaki berat menggema di lantai kayu pondok. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sosok Kaiba Gozaburo sudah berdiri di depan Seto dan Katsuya. Senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau menyembunyikan kekasihmu, Seto."

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Seto gusar. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuh Katsuya ke belakang.

Gozaburo menatap jauh ke belakang punggung Seto hingga matanya beradu dengan sepasang bola mata cokelat milik Katsuya. "Katsuya. Lama tak berjumpa." sapa Gozaburo sambil tersenyum. Deretan gigi yang putih terpampang rapi. Namun, yang menjadi fokus Katsuya adalah sepasang taring yang begitu tajam dan beracun. Taring yang telah membuat Seto tersiksa. Taring yang telah membuat ia tersiksa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyingkir sehingga kami bisa menangkap manusia ini, Seto?" tanya Gozaburo.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Seto ketus. "Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau mau mengambil Katsuya!"

Gozaburo terdiam sesaat begitu mendengar balasan dari putranya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Gozaburo enteng sambil mengangkat pundaknya. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan pasukannya yang sudah siap siaga. "Tangkap manusia itu, tapi jangan lukai Seto. _Well_, lukai sedikit tak apa, tapi jangan sampai ia harus kumasukkan rumah sakit."

Mendengar perintah itu, prajurit-prajurit itu langsung maju untuk menyeret Katsuya keluar dari bentengnya. Seto, dengan geraman mengerikan, maju ke depan dan menghantam prajurit terdekat dengan pukulannya. Semua yang mendekat berhasil ia kalahkan sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan, Katsuya ikut membantunya dengan menghajar sebagian prajurit. Pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi diberikan pasangan ini kepada prajurit-prajurit yang menyerbu. Titik-titik vital seperti perut, kepala, bahkan selangkangan berkali-kali mereka bidik untuk mengurangi pergerakan musuh mereka. Sayangnya, mereka lupa kalau para prajurit itu bukan hanya dipersenjatai dengan kemahiran beladiri, namun juga senjata. Hanya perlu satu tembakan peluru bius ke arah Katsuya berhasil membuat pemuda itu jatuh pingsan tak berdaya.

"KATSUYA!" jerit Seto. Mata birunya menatap tak percaya sosok kekasihnya yang terkapar di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Belum sempat ia bergerak untuk menolong Katsuya, beberapa pasangan tangan meraih lengannya dan menarik tangannya ke belakang punggung. Dengan gesit, para prajurit tersebut mengikat pergelangan tangan Seto. Beberapa orang prajurit lainnya mengambil Katsuya dan juga mengikat tangan serta kakinya.

"Pekerjaan bagus." puji Gozaburo. Ia menatap Seto tepat di kedua bola matanya, seolah-olah menantang putra sulungnya itu untuk melawan. Tak mendapat respon apapun dari Seto malah membuat Gozaburo tersenyum puas dan tertawa. "Tak akan ada manusia yang lepas dari tanganku, Seto. Sekalipun itu kekasihmu. Nah, sekarang ayo kita kembali. Masukan Seto ke mobilku."

Prajurit-prajurit tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan dan langsung menyeret Seto menuju sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam. Seto masih meneriakkan nama Katsuya dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah saat digiring masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda pirang ini?" tanya seorang prajurit yang ternyata adalah Bakura.

"Bawa dia ke ruang pribadiku di kantor." jawab Gozaburo tenang. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Bakura. "Pekerjaan bagus, Bakura. Dengan ini, kau telah membantu perusahaan."

Bakura menatap sosok Gozaburo yang berjalan semakin menjauh menuju mobilnya. Keningnya berkerenyit. Entah kenapa, ia tidak merasakan kebanggaan apapun dari penyergapan malam itu. Tak sedikitpun rasa bangga, senang, ataupun tersanjung atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Malah, ia merasa sangat berdosa.

Penyesalan yang sama juga dirasakan oleh rekannya, Marik.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **… Sumpah ngerjain chapter ini diiringi Marukaite Chikyuu versi siapa aja itu gak cocok… Apalagi yang Chibitalia. Bawaannya pengen bergoyang. Hahaha! Belom lagi sambil denger Eurovision yang Dum Tek Tek-nya Hadise. (at)Severnesh! Ini salah lo!

Ah, anyway, mari kita berbalas review.

**ReddishDragonoid : **Kuzu! Ganti-ganti penname mulu lo. =_= Hahah! Tapi yang ini lucu namanya. Bwahaha! Sugar Baby-ku! Namanya juga mau ngapelin pacar, masa' dia mau keliatan jelek? Biar yakin, makanya dia kacaan dulu. Hohoho. Yup. Jou itu orang. Awww… menyentuh. #plak masa', sih? Hoho. Baguslah kalo gitu. Makasih reviewnya. Btw, Marukaite Chikyuu-nya Prussia gokil! XD

**Severnesh : **Bwahahahaha! Akhirnya Milan KALAH dan yang menang si LENA itu! Terima nasibmu, Boy. Ntar juga suatu hari nanti Milan akan bersatu dengan Rybak. Gak di Eurovision, di ranjang pun boleh. Hahah! #plak. BOY! Akhirnya lo keluar juga dari persembunyian. Gini, dong. Cerita teman sesama labil akut di-review. Hohoho. Wah, gue malah gak ngikutin Underworld… Umm… telantarin, gak, ya? Hehehe. Gue buat tergantung mood, sih, Boy. Yah, semoga yang ini mood terus. Tapi yang lain kalo lagi mood juga gue lanjutin, kok. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, wahai teman seperjuangan. Eh, itu cerita kita berempat kapan di-update, cuy?

**MoonZheng : **BOY! #nyampah yuk bareng (at)severnesh sama (at)Psychochiatrist! Hahah! Duh gue berharap ffn berubah jadi twitter… Hyaaa… Ntar kalo si Sanguini sama Remmykins, Sirikins sama siapa, dong? Masa' Sirikins dilempar sama Lucy? Ogah bener… Iya, ya. Pas gue ngetik bagian Jou juga kok gue ngerasa dia kayak jadi simpenan rahasia politikus manaaa gitu. Hahahaha! Ah, sutralah. Eh, jangan nyanyi The Potters disini, ah. Nyanyi yang lebih elit-an dikit. "Mau dibaaaawa kemanaaa hubungan kitaaaa…" Whahahah! #plak. Bakura sama Marik masuk di militer, kok. Yang peneliti cuma Yami, Yugi, Ryou. Malik gak tau apa jabatannya. Numpang JB (join bareng) doang kayaknya. Makasih reviewnya! Eh, lanjutin ff kita!

**Sweet lollipop : **Yep! Cinta terlarang antara vampire dan manusia. Ah… Tapi ini SANGAT BEDA JAUH sama Twilight. Please, jangan samain sama itu… Anyway, makasih reviewnya, lho. Hohoho.

**Messiah Hikari : **Hahaha. Emang banyak banget ff YGO yang ambil setting vampire. Yasud, lah. Entah kenapa gue jadi pengen buat pas nonton Daybreakers. Salahkan ketampanan dan ke-cool-an Ethan Hawke disana. Aaah… Ethan… Game? Pasti Persona. Gue juga, nih. Di otak gue adanya Nancy Drew. Ah, ntar gue cobain yang senior detective, ah! Hahahah! Anyway, makasih reviewnya!

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Nica! Padahal fic-mu tu gak usah diapus juga gak apa-apa. Sampe mati kita tunggu, kok. Hohoho. Ho? Kaget pas Jou ngiris tangan? Tadinya gue mau dia ngiris urat nadi sekalian aja. Atau daripada dia ngiris tangan, kenapa dia gak bantuin gue motong potongan denah gue? Oiya, waktu itu tugasnya udah kelar. Hohoho. Yup. Semuanya udah jadi vampire. Hahahah! Hidup vampire! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Wahahah! Lo kena virus dari si (at)Psychochiatrist, ya? Ah, tu anak sekarang lagi menggalau di twitter. Ntar gue samperin, ah. Hohoh. Bukan, kok. Ini di chapter ini dijelasin kenapa bisa jadi vampire semua. Ya kalo Jou ngasih lewat leher, nanti si Jou berubah jadi vampire juga, dong. Jangaaan… makasih reviewnya, ya.

**cHizu drarryo : **Yeah! Me back! Presentasinya sukses. Hahaha! Beneran, pas kepilih buat maju presentasi eksternal rasa mau nangis sama mau seneng. Lagian, udah begadang berapa hari buat nyiapin yang internal, eh disuruh tambah satu malem lagi buat yang eksternal. Haiiihh… Yup. Hampir semuanya vampire. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Hehehe.

**101 hiru yorunita : **Biar kalian yang baca makin penasaran dan makin gak tahan buat baca chapter berikutnya. Hohoh. Makasih, lho, udah mau direview dan dibilang keren. Menyentuh… Hohooho. Yah, mungkin chapter 2 ini gak secepet yang gue kira karena alasan-alasan yang gue sebut di atas. Hehehe. Yah, yang penting gue update. Iya, tak?

**Fujoshinki-akut : **Yeiy! Me back dengan new puppyshipping! Wahahha! Lo harus liat di filmnya. Pas dia ngaduk kopi dan ngangkat sendoknya ada gumpalan darah gitu. Aaaww… Menyentuh. #plak Maaf, updatenya gak bisa sekliat yang diharapkan. Huhuhu. Tapi, makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze : **Hehehe. Iya, iya. Gue banyak utang. Ntar gue lunasin, deh. Hehehe. Semoga bisa. Gak suka kopi, ya? Wah, gue malah pecinta kopi. Hidup kopi! Ini pasti gara-gara gue sering begadang sambil ditemani pengaris, drawing pen, pensil, kertas, dan tak ketinggalan segelas besar kopi. Hahaha! Anyway, makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Sora! He? Masa', sih? Waktu gue nonton Daybreakers itu biasa-biasa aja, ah. Emang rada kasian, sih, tapi kalo diliat dari segi estetika, itu sangat amat gak bener. Masa' baru keluar lift langsung disambut pemandangan gaje macem gitu? Oke, OOT… Iya, dong. Itu sampe mati, sampe gak ada darah lagi yang bisa diambil. Seberapa kesadisan gue? Mau tahu? Bwahahahah! (ketawa laknat ala Netherlands) Sip, sip! Nantikan kesadisan gue berikutnya! Muahahahahah! Lho? Bukannya lo sering juga bikin beginian? Yang suka menyiksa Jou siapa, tu? Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Aki Kadaoga : **Tau, tuh. Padahal gue udah penasaran setengah mati mau baca vampfic elo. Eh, belom nongol-nongol juga. Huh! Yaudah gue buat sendiri. Tapi, beneran gak ada yang sama, kan? Makanya, cepet posting punyamu! Eh, dikau sudah menghambat kemajuan zombie, lho. Hohohoho! (gak penting) Nih, di chapter ini udah mulai sedikit dijelasin. Mungkin, makin ke belakang cerita makin jelas. Dan you know what? Gue sendiri masih bimbang sama endingnya. Hahah! (shoot) Kan darah manusia rasanya beda. Bayangin, kalo lo dikasih pilihan makan steak sama makan tempe. Lo pasti milih yang steak, kan? Nah, sama kayak vampire. Darah manusia sama darah kambing tu ibaratnya steak banding tempe. Mereka lebih milih steak a.k.a. darah manusia. Gituu… Nah, detailnya itu… Ntar deh gue research lagi. Mumpung lagi libur juga. Hahaha. Mau make Sugar Baby ke vampfic-mu? Boleh! Nih! (nyodorin Sugar Baby as in KOTAK bermerk Sugar Baby yang berwarna pinky). Have fun sama Sugar Baby, and makasih reviewnya, Aki.

**Din-chan : **Iya, sih. Yang terakhir. Tapi gak apa-apa, kok. Gue juga sering mengalami 'mager' alias males gerak dalam segala bidang. Hehehe. Hah? Angsty-angsty cihuy? Hahaha! Keren, tuh! Berima! Iya, nih. Semuanya jadi vampire. Yah, kita tunggu aja tanggal mainnya kapan si joujou mau jadi vampire. Enaknya yang gigit siapa, ya? Hmmm… yang lain… kayaknya gak bisa diupdate cepet, deh. Heheh. Musenya mulai menguap. Hohoho. Anyway, makasih udah mau review. Heheh.

Udah semuanya gue bales. Sekarang, gue mau kembali ke Nancy Drew dan menyelesaikan senior detective-nya. Bwahahahah!

Toodles, and adieu.


End file.
